DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): The purposes of the Einstein Liver Research Center (LRC) are to provide strong leadership and direction, catalyze creative basic and translational liver-related research, sustain a collaborative state-of-the-art infrastructure ad provide tools and approaches to facilitate the discovery and translation of novel research findings into improvements in treatment and prevention of liver disorders. The Center supports a group of established investigators actively conducting quality research that relate to liver pathobiology and fit into one of our three research foci: 1) Liver Regeneration, Cell Growth Control and Repopulation of the Liver by Transplanted Cells; 2) Pathobiology of Hepatic Transport and Trafficking; 3) Hepatic Metabolism, Inflammation, and Steatohepatitis. By bringing excellent basic scientists into disease-related research, together with hepatologlsts interested in mechanisms of hepatic dysfunction, we believe that imaginative approaches to basic cell biology, pathophysiology, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of liver disease will emerge. Our basic philosophy has been and continues to be, to seek out expertise and help from each other in an open ended fashion in our quest for new understanding of liver structure-function and disease. Core facilities are: A) Animal Models, Stem Cells and Cell Therapy; B) Molecular Biology and Next Generation Technologies; C) Imaging and Cell Structure; D) Genetic Engineering and Gene Therapy; and an Administrative Core. A Clinical Component has been added to the Center provide a platform to bridge new basic research findings to translational advances in the study and treatment of human liver diseases. The Center is directed by the Principal Investigator (Dr. Allan W. Wolkoff) and Associate Director (Dr. David A. Shafritz), governed by an Executive Committee and advised and reviewed by an external Scientific Advisory Committee. The importance of the Liver Research Center to the College of Medicine and hospital center has been reconfirmed by extensive renovation of existing facilities, updating of equipment, an endowment fund and recruitment of new faculty with resources provided by Dean Allen Spiegel, and Montefiore CEO Dr. Steven Safyer.